Weakness
by minthyuuga
Summary: Sasuhina. Weakness. Is it a burden one must carry? One's weakness can become a source of strength for someone else.
1. Silhouettes

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my first story ever so please tell me what you think! Sasuhina is definitely the main couple in this fic. I'm very bad at writing stories and plots so yea, but hopefully it'll seem better than getting your teeth pulled out. Plus I bet there are a lot of grammatical mistakes but I'm so lazy to fix them now especially with keeping the correct verb tense. Anyways enjoy!

**Weakness**

_Chapter One: Silhouettes_

The scent of lavender was overpowering as a petite frame took small, careful steps towards the comfort of the garden. Finally, arriving at the greenhouse garden to greet the flowers, a smirk was placed upon the figure's face. The azure sky was already turning amber as Hinata Hyuuga tended the flowers. Even though snow is already starting to fall from the sky and engulfing her hair with snow, Hinata still finds it intriguing to gaze at those geometrical petals dance in the wind.

She always finds comfort in those flowers because of their ability to survive despite the snow which makes her feel stronger and at ease. Even though she is smiling, it is all just a facade to mask all her sadness. She was always shy, quiet, and nothing really special. All her life, she had been called weak, spineless, and every tremulous step was another towards her agony.

The only thing keeping her in the Hyuuga compound was her Neji nii-san and her little sister Hanabi. Hinata truly wanted to sever her ties to the Hyuuga clan but she couldn't bring herself to do it. As she caressed the pristine petals, water droplets started to fall down from the leaves. Her mind starts to wander off and memories of her mother fills her mind with sorrow. She just wanted a modicum of respect from her father but she couldn't even get that. Even after three years of vexing training and becoming a jounin, Hiashi still believed that his daughter was weak.

Hinata tucked a stray strand of violet hair behind her ears.

_All of that doesn't matter now _she thought.

When you have nothing, you need nothing. That is especially true when it comes to shinobies. Even your life wasn't important. Shinobies could be discarded just like that. Wasn't that the case with Hinata too?

Hinata was lost in thought. She decided that going back to the hospital to work would keep her mind off of things.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Rain droplets were falling from the sky. Pigments of ash gray blanked the atmosphere. Was Kami mocking Hinata too? She had to get out of the rain fast.

Trailing along the road, Hinata suddenly paused. The leaves that were on the ground were stained scarlet. Heavy breathing was unrelenting on her ears.

Twisting her body around, she felt the hilt of a sword. Gravity wasn't on her side anymore. She tried to get her kunai, but it was too late. Her head was becoming dizzy and droplets of velvet red blood were dripping onto the ground mixing with the rain. All she heard was mumbling. Why couldn't she have protected herself? Everything turned to darkness, and all she could see was two silhouettes approaching her...

To be continued!

How is it so far? and you'll be surprised on who the people are. Anyways this chapter was pretty short and I mean REALLY short. Gomen! The other ones will be a lot longer i promise. I think my brain is currently dead. If you guys want me to continue the story I will, it'll give me more motivation. Please tell me what you think so far and whether or not i should continue. Read and Review~ Arigatou~


	2. Hideout

**A/N: **Here is chapter two people! Hopefully you won't find it too boring. By the way, some things are canon but mostly it's made up so please don't scream at me when it doesn't match up with the narutoverse. Also, please excuse the obscene language and poor grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat, I do not own Naruto because if I did, Itachi would still be alive and the story would be fucked up. Thank god for the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

Now onwards to my crappy story!

xxxxx

**Weakness**

_Chapter 2: Hideout_

xxxxx

Dim light reflected upon pale lavender orbs that seem to personify the will to survive. The warmth of the metal-like room was a parody of the blazing sun.

Metal-linked chains were the only vile thing bounding her to this earth. The very void of Hinata Hyuuga was about to be shattered into a million little pieces.

All she could hear was her very own heartbeat which was steady and loud as two kunai being smashed against each other.

Even when she tried used her Kekkei Genkai, it was pointless. It seemed that someone had sealed the chakra channels in her eyes in order to stop her from using the Byakugan.

Hinata bit her lip, trying to hold back the lump in her throat. Each crevice and wall was carefully designed to hold one back from the freedom which one longed for. Her body was drowned in the silence and darkness.

She would have to depend on her sense of hearing and touch if she wanted to survive. She only had two options. One was to cut her hands against the chains to use a justsu or to try to struggle out with every fiber of her being.

Metallic footsteps penetrated through the floor. Hinata placed her hand near her heaving chest. That was her new way of objectifying her nervousness. Since the act of softly colliding her index fingers was considered as 'unladylike', the elders forbade the heir of the prestigious Hyuuga clan to carry out such an act. Hey, they never said she couldn't do something else, did they?

"Hn. It's futile, Hyuuga," said a voice full of apathy that pierced her like lightning. "Nothing you do will work." His footsteps seem to be in sync with her heartbeat. Every time his footsteps gradually got faster, so did the beat of her heart. He placed his hand on her cheek and cupped it. There were several other shadows coming. He was soaked with the scent of lightning.

Itachi tried not to smirk as he glanced at the helpless Hyuuga. Her expression was unreadable. Wasn't she suppose to be the weak one? Why did Kumogakure even hire the Akatsuki to capture the Hyuuga heiress in the first place? Hmm, hopefully Zetsu doesn't try to devour the Hyuuga before the Raikage can get his hands on her.

Perhaps the unsuccessful retrieval of the secrets of the Byakugan years ago was the cause.  
Much to his annoyance, Konoha would be after the Akatsuki once they find out that they have captured the Main Mistress of the noble clan. Not that they weren't targeted before.

Whatever the Raikage told them to do, Itachi wasn't going to be the one to kill her when time calls for it. There was indifference in his eyes.

He never liked to get his hands dirtied or kill people without a valid reason.

A small whimper caught his attention.

"Why did you capture me? What are your intentions?" asked the Hyuuga in a stern voice.

Surprisingly she didn't stutter like she naturally did. She just wanted to know what the hell is going on. She noticed the person that looked like Uchiha Sasuke except for the deep lines under his eyes. This person was definitely older than the Uchiha that was deemed a traitor.

Her pale lavender eyes locked on Itachi.

"We should cut off her head so that she would stop asking questions," said Kisame in a mocking tone. "Remember Hyuuga, that my massive blade doesn't just slice... it can shred you to ribbons."

Kisame's cold hands roughly held the Hyuuga's chin up. "Don't test me, Hyuuga"

"Senpai! You shouldn't threaten her! Leader-sama wouldn't like that! Tobi wants to be a good boy!" yelled Tobi frantically circling Deidara who seems to want to kill him right now. Deidara glared at Tobi. If looks could kill, Tobi would be dead already.

The echoes bounced off the wall. The fleeting few minutes that just passed seemed like hours.

There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

Hyuuga Hinata couldn't grasp what was happening in her twisted, messed up world. The iris portion of her orbs were dull and lifeless.

Hinata clenched her fist digging deep into her delicate skin. Her vision became blurry and her lips became dry.

* * *

Sweat started slipping down Sasuke's neck and temple.

"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."

Voices continued to echo in Sasuke's head. He didn't know what to believe.

The physical pain from the macabre killing of his family has faded to nothing, but the pain behind his eyes was still fresh in his subconsciousness.

"Shit, my head hurts like hell".

Sasuke gently sat up removing the blanket that covered his scar-filled body.

Sasuke licked his pale lips trying every attempt to calm himself. Nightmares of Itachi were becoming more prominent and unendurable each time he closed his eyes.

All he could see was the body of his parents lying on the floor covered with blood. He couldn't even see anything in any other color but red, blood dripping down his hands and face. He promised himself he would restore the Uchiha clan and that is a promise he was going to keep even if it meant risking his life. He was going to kill a certain someone no matter what.

* * *

_"Kaa-san, when will Nii-san come back?" asked a very curious Sasuke. He picked up his onigiri and placed it carefully in his mouth.__His feet were dangling under the ebony chair next to the table.__Sasuke swung the weight of his legs playfully waiting for his mother to answer._

_Mikoto ran her fingers through her dark locks. "Sasuke, your father is with Itachi, so it will be a while before they come back. Why don't you come help me prepare your lunch before you go to the academy?". _

_The corners of Mikoto's lips went upright revealing an incandescent smile that was infectious. She grabbed the ivory hands of her son and led him to kitchenette of the Uchiha compound._

_Mikoto patted her son's head. "Now, Sasuke-chan, what should we make?"_

_"Ano... anything is fine with me Kaa-san._

_ As long as it is nothing sweet.." answered the little Uchiha in a faint voice.  
_  
_"Hai. How about I make some more omusubi with little tomatoes on the side?"_

_"Arigatou! Demo...can you make extras for Nii-san and Tou-san for when they come back?"  
_  
_"Mochiron. We can't let them starve now can we?"_

_Sasuke gave his mother a quick smile. He loved the way his mother caressed him and cared for him. His father was always cold and distant towards the younger Uchiha. He actually felt and appreciated his mother's warmth._

_"Kaa-san, can I ask you something?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Why does Tou-san hate me so much?"_

_"Sasuke...He..he doesn't hate you."_

_"Then why does he always acknowledge Itachi-nii more than me? Nothing I ever do is ever good enough for him."_

_Sasuke looked away from his mother's eyes focusing on the wood colored floor._

_"What is all of this nonsense suddenly? You and Itachi are two different people. You're not Itachi. We both love you and Itachi equally. When your father and I are alone, you're all he talks about." replied Mikoto._

_"Sasuke, Itachi and I love you much very dearly...never forget that.." whispered Mikoto in a voice that felt so distant but loving at the same time._

_Blood suddenly consumed Mikoto's face._

_She fell to the ground lifeless as if the weight of her own body became heavy and crashed down on her._

* * *

Sasuke snapped back to reality. He felt liked a caged bird with no wings, confined and powerless, unable to do anything to protect the ones he loved.

Uchiha Sasuke swiftly pulled his raven locks into a low ponytail leaving only his bangs to hang free towards the side and front of his face.

_Revenge._

Revenge was the only thing on the Uchiha's mind let alone sleep.

He hasn't slept for days and insomnia was not his only obstacle. The aches and strain on his body from training didn't exactly help either.

Orochimaru was long gone. The stain of his vile blood was still fresh on the scabbard of Sasuke's sword.

The Uchiha surprisingly defeated the Snake Sannin with incredible ease only receiving several obscure wounds that he didn't notice till now.

Sasuke never intended to help Orochimaru in the first place since there was no satisfaction in helping a blood thirsty creature to gain more power. The Uchiha had come to finish Orochimaru off because he didn't serve a purpose in Sasuke's plan anymore. He had no more use whatsoever. It was better to get rid of a hindrance to the world. Maybe that will suppress the consequences of his dark sins that he committed. Sins that cling to him longing to destroy him and pushing him to the darkness.

Kabuto...was nowhere to be found. But that was not revelent at this point. He bore no grudge towards the medic-nin. He didn't have any particular feelings towards the gray haired shinobi. Whatever his fate was, it has nothing to do with him.

The raven haired Uchiha grabbed his wine-stained pigmented fingerless gloves and glided them onto his slender fingers.

Sasuke's cold onyx orbs reflected from Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

The two toned sword stared back at Sasuke as if it was mocking him.

The only thing that could fill the void in the deafened Uchiha was slicing the eldest Uchiha's head off. He didn't give a shit as to whether or not he came back alive. He would do anything to satisfy the dream of his and to make it into a reality. He swore Itachi would never again see the light of day.

He wasn't a hero or a knight in shining armor. He was secernated as a traiter.

Uchiha Sasuke was alone amidst in a world where there will be nothing more but hatred and anxiety among people.

Sasuke would never be a saint in the eyes of anybody else nor did he want to be.

He had already committed too many wrongdoings to return back to Konoha and he knew it better than anyone else.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, smoothing his fingers over the skin that contained the cursed seal of heaven.

"Even after death, the bastard Orochimaru still won't let me go."

His brows furrowed revealing a scornful countenance. Sasuke held the sword of Kusanagi to his side by the hilt. The dark smooth blade was a contrast to his pale porcelain skin.

He balanced himself off of the comfortable futon. Sasuke definitely wasn't a morning person. He preferred to be coiled up in bed rather than wake up early.

He didn't shine rays of happiness and friendliness like the Dobe. He didn't understand how the hyperactive blonde stayed so fucking energetic all day. The dead last was always doing inane things when Team Seven was still together much to his annoyance.

Sasuke ruffled his raven hair using his fingers as a comb. The Uchiha smirked. He grabbed the closest shirt he could find which was a dark grey short-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest located on the upper back ruffled between the creases of the shirt. He maneuvered his arms through the sleeves of the woven frabic.

His swift hands grabbed some lethal wire strings accompanying his chokuto.

The Uchiha fan faced the entrance way as the avenger walked away into the darkness of Orochimaru's hideout. There were no windows to give life to light, depriving every inch of the hardened floor of any radiance from the sun.

In his heart, he felt nothing but hatred towards Itachi. His "Nii-san" wasn't the person he thought he was. The wonderful memories of being piggy-backed by Itachi only made his heart grow fonder of vengeance.

His body felt cold and weak. He tried to regain his composure.

He threw a kunai towards the iridescent glass filled with purified water. The hardened glass shattered into jagged shards.

The wall of glass formed an unrelenting barrier shielding outside life from coming in contact with the inside. Sasuke continued walking, ignoring the debris he created.

He laid his back against a wall, eyes closed and arms crossed waiting for a response.

"Free at last… Thanks, Sasuke." whispered a course voice.

The figure turned into a pool of water disappearing into the depths of the ground, then reappreared again facing the indifferent Uchiha holding a kunai to the Avenger's neck.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story!

I'll update as soon as possible, but it's not like anybody's reading it…

I'll upload a error-free version soon. Any reviews or questions or anything would be appreciated!

Chokuto – Japanese styled sword i.e Kusanagi

Nii-san – brother

Kaa-san – mother

Tou-san – father

Omosubi/Onigiri - rice balls


End file.
